An Afternoon in the FrUk Household
by Emily Writes Some Things
Summary: A short FrUk oneshot. Rated M for implied sex.


"It's absolutely beautiful outside!" Francis whistled from the kitchen, balancing food in his hands to carry to the picnic table in their backyard. "Come eat with me!"

Arthur lay in a haphazard position on the sofa, blanketed by his mess of embroidery and clutching a novel with his right hand. "I'm fine over here, thanks," he declined contently without taking a glance up from the page.

"But Arthur~" Francis displayed his prized pout and waltzed over to his fiance. "Please?"

He huffed. "Fine," Arthur muttered and he shoved the pile of activities off his lap. Francis joyfully seized his hand and headed into the April sunlight. Francis set the food down onto the table, plopping down in the spot across from Arthur.

"It's quite windy out here, probably going to rain in a bit," predicted Arthur as he dug his fork into a pastry.

"Nonsense! The sky is nearly cloudless, it's just a slight breeze. You really should learn how to enjoy things," Francis rolled his eyes ever so subtly. "Such a pessimist," he murmured.

"Excuse me?" asked Arthur, jabbing a spoon into yogurt.

"You're a pessimist! Always have been," Francis mumbled.

Promptly after the words left his mouth flew a flick of jam from Arthur's side of the table. The purple liquid splashed onto Francis's shoulder and a smirk flashed onto Arthur's face.

"Hey! This is a good shirt!" whined Francis. Arthur just chortled and licked his lips. Francis hopped up from his seat and pranced over to his lover with a half-finished glass of red wine. Placing a palm against his hip, he dripped it ever-so-slightly over Arthur's blonde locks. Arthur's eyes widened in shock and he shoved the Frenchman onto the grass. Francis acquired a firm grasp on his shoulders and caused him to topple down with him. Arthur rolled over onto Francis's chest, at first to send him a hearty slap, but upon catching a glimpse of that winning French smile he decided to bend down and plant a kiss. Francis plucked a dandelion from the grass and tucked it into Arthur's slightly crimson-stained hair.

"Love you," the elder of the two said with a smile.

Arthur stuck out his tongue before speaking. "You too, frog."

Neither felt it was truly worth it to crawl back up from their cozy spot on the ground. They stared up into the clouds and interlocked their fingers. Slowly, the warmth of the sunshine began to fade and the sky darkened. A plump droplet of rain splattered onto Francis's nose.

"Told you so!" Arthur stated proudly.

Francis rose up and brushed the grass off his pants. "Don't be so pretentious." He hauled his fiance off of the lawn as the rain trickled down from the greying sky. They grabbed their now soaked food and dashed indoors, slamming their sliding door shut behind them. They set the soiled half-finished meals down on the counter and Francis casually slipped his stained shirt over his head and tossed it into the wash. Rather than replacing it with another garment, he chose to just lay on the living room sofa bare-chested. No matter how many times Arthur had seen Francis wearing much less than he was now, he couldn't help but blush.

Francis saw the pink tinge rushing to his lover's cheeks and suppressed a smile. "I'm sorry, is there a problem, dear?"

Arthur glanced away. "Go clothe yourself, wanker."

"Maybe I don't want to!" argued the other, casting a flirtatious gaze onto him.

"You're so..." sighed the Brit. 'Difficult' was the word originally implied, but as Francis began to move closer the word 'breathtaking' came to mind.

Francis creeped into Arthur's lap and straightened out the collar of his shirt. Arthur swallowed and slowly set down the novel he was planning on somehow reading one day. He ran his fingers along the back of Francis's neck, their eyes fluttered shut and their lips pulled together. French fingers ran through Arthur's hair and they kissed with a steady passion. They hardly parted even for a breath, minutes strung together until Francis broke away and uttered the word they were both thinking. "Bedroom?" Arthur nodded and was lifted up by well-built arms and carried to the room they shared. The door clicked shut behind them.


End file.
